Hijacking
Most of the vehicles in Just Cause (1) and almost all vehicles in Just Cause 2, that Rico can drive will have to be stolen. This article is about vehicle hi-jacking techniques. In order to hi-jack an occupied vehicle, Rico has to eject the unfortunate driver. If this action is noticed by the military, heat will be gained. The level depends on whether it's a civilian, or military vehicle. Hi-jacking a vehicle can get you to your next destination; out of an inconvenient situation; or to the completion of a mission objective. "Don't take no passengers!" - Rico Rodriguez, while tossing a civilian driver out of their moving car. Just Cause (1) Hi-jacking moving vehicles is a little easier in Just Cause (1). Method 1: Cars and boats Stand on the road and wait until the car door is next to Rico. Make sure you don't stand in front of the car, or you will be killed. When the car door is close enough to Rico, you can enter the car, no matter how fast it's driving. This method can also be used to obtain a boat, if Rico is swimming. Boats don't want to hit Rico, so they usually turn away, but it can be done. Method 2: Cars, helicopters and boats Shoot the Projec Grappler at the vehicle. Rico will automatically begin to parasail behind it. Reel yourself to the vehicle and either go to the stunt position, or enter it. Just Cause 2 Stealing moving vehicles, especially the military vehicles, has been made much more difficult in Just Cause 2. But the Projec Grappler has also been upgraded, to counter those difficulties. Defaut buttons for entering a vehicle *PC - "E". *PS3 - "Triangle". *Xbox360 - "Y". Method 1: Civilian vehicles Civilian vehicles can be taken the same way as Just Cause (1) vehicles. Simply by being close enough to the vehicle and pressing the right button at the right time. How you get close enough to the vehicle, is entirely up to you. *Parachuting. *Running ,swimming and flying next to the vehicle. *While already on the roof (stunt position) of another vehicle. *By using the Grappler to hang above the target. *Shoot the Grappler at the target vehicle and hi-jack it after landing on the vehicle. *Stand in front of a moving vehicle (with caution) to make it stop. Performing a stunt jump to the roof (stunt position) of any vehicle, puts you in position to take control of the vehicle. When grappling or stunt jumping to a motorcycle, you will land in the seat of the moving vehicle and immediately displace the driver in an instant hi-jack. On most vehicles, if you press the hijack/enter button while standing in front of the passenger side, you will get in through the passenger door and sit in the seat. After a few seconds, the driver will stop the vehicle and run away. Method 2: Military vehicles When the occupant of the vehicle is a soldier, attempting to hijack the vehicle will trigger a "Quicktime event" requiring you to hit a sequence of keys/buttons before the timer runs out. Hitting the wrong button more than once will result in Rico being killed, or thrown away by the occupant. Successfully completing the sequence will cause Rico to eject the soldier and enter the vehicle. *Note that attempting to hijack a military vehicle automatically gains HEAT, and that all passengers must be killed or removed from the vehicle before Rico can attempt to hijack it. *If the vehicle is a military motorcycle being driven by a soldier there is no quicktime event, the soldier is thrown from the bike and Rico automatically takes control of the vehicle. *Another way to hijack a military helicopter is by shooting the passenger, then before entering the helicopter, shoot the driver into his head and quickly enter the helicopter. You can't shoot at the driver, while hanging below the helicopter. You have to be in front of it. Category:Just Cause 2 Vehicles Category:Content Category:Gameplay Category:Just Cause Vehicles